(1) Field of Invention
Alkyl 1-(hydroxyalkyl)piperidines and acid addition salts thereof; anti-plaque, anticaries and antiperiodontitis compounds; oral and dental hygiene compositions thereof, method of treating therewith, preparation thereof.
(2) Prior Art
The oral diseases periodontitis and dental caries are plaque-related problems of a complex nature and origin, which have until the present been most successfully treated or obviated by the mechanical removal of plaque, since the chemical approach to plaque inhibition has not been successful. The present invention, however, provides compounds of a special chemical structure without pronounced antibacterial effect and with low toxicity and which have been shown to be effective for the inhibition of dental plaque and, accordingly, also for the inhibition of dental caries and periodontitis, which problems or ailments are caused by undue buildup of dental plaque and resulting complications, all as more fully considered hereinafter under "PHARMACOLOGY".
All established more or less useful compounds of the prior art have been found to be characterized by serious shortcomings and/or side effects, and there exists a clear and ever-growing demand for more specific and advantageous compounds or treatments in this activity and utility area, especially for anti-plaque, anticaries, and anti-periodontitis products and methods. The fulfillment of this demand is one of the objects of the present invention, as will become more fully apparent hereinafter.